1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to firearm holding devices, and more specifically to firearm holding devices for cleaning and maintaining a firearm.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Traditionally, a firearm such as a shotgun or handgun is either handheld during maintenance or cleaning, or held securely by a standard metal machinist vise or shop vise. However, machinist or shop vises are not designed for firearm restraint and may, for example, damage the finish of the firearm or restrain the firearm in a position inconvenient for the user.
Handgun holding devices found in the prior art commonly support the handgun in a position where the plane of the gun is vertical, i.e. either in a firing position or with the barrel oriented in a vertical direction.
Adjustable portions of the handgun holding device typically allow for the firearm to be placed in the holding device and then secured. Other adjustable portions may allow for various firearm shapes and sizes to be secured by the same holding device.
Firearm holding devices may also support the firearm in a horizontal position so that firearm pins are in a vertical position and the handgun is supported when the pins are punched or hammered out. While horizontal holding devices typically provide support for the entire firearm, because the holding device must be designed to support the varying profile of the firearm, the ability of the firearm holding device to support varying shapes and sizes is limited.
Another characteristic found in firearm holding devices is one or more areas for holding portions of the firearm removed during maintenance, for example, the trigger.